Rain Over Shamrocks
by In Christ Alone
Summary: A strange turn of events changes Holly... and shows her that humanity might still have a heart. A healthy dose of love, adventure, friendship and luck o' the Irish.
1. Seamrog

**Introduction**

**A Philosophy of Shamrocks**

The English word "shamrock" is based on the Irish word "seamrog", which means "little clover". This 'little clover' grows wildly over Eire, and is only seen, as this specific form, on this fair island. The most common legends about shamrocks pertain to St. Patrick himself, who supposedly ordained the sacred shamrock as a symbol of the Lord's Trinity. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost: three different beings, one person. Each with separate thoughts, yet equal and same.

Another legend, one that is less common, spoke of the dew falling on the emerald leaves. These dew drops were said to be Ériu's tears, the tears and pain of the patron goddess of Ireland. Tears that could cleanse the land of all the wicked, and show the beauty of the green hill side. Little gems, sparkling on the leaves, would highlight the beauty of the plant.

Three souls, one person.

Little gems, highlighting the wonders of each soul, despite the pain.


	2. Opulence and Emails

**This... is one of my older stories. It is more to fill in some happiness while I am writing the destruction of my 'Purgatory of the Angels' story. This will be very A/H, and very, very Irish.  
**

**Ah Eire. How I love you. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Opulence and Emails**

Sunlight bathed the large, opulent room softly, lighting the usually dark corners. Priceless antiques and shelves of books were lit brilliantly, lending an air of cheerfulness to the manor that was rarely seen. The large, floor -to-ceiling windows were slightly ajar. A spring, after-the-storm- breeze wafted through the manor, lifting the spirits of the Fowl family.

Even Artemis was slightly less sarcastic than usual. The genius in question was, in fact, enjoying the outdoors for probably the first time in his life. He sat on the hillside facing the ocean at the back of the manor. The damp, fresh green grass licked the back of his neck as he lied down contentedly.

Myles and Beckett Fowl tumbled and tussled at the base of the hill, demonstrating the bond- and the annoyance- that only came between twins. Myles, though technically not tussling, was shoving his brother off of him as he tried to examine a _ciciadela campestri, _a species of beetle in Southern Ireland, which ambled across his plump hand. His cherubic face was scrunched in concentration. Beckett, on the other hand, was as energetic as ever, chasing his twin and Juliet across the hillside.

Artemis sighed and closed his eyes to soak in the sun's rays. His pessimistic side warned him there were too many things to do to be resting peaceably. But he suppressed this thought, indulging in this rare moment of laziness. The mere notion that he could enjoy a lazy moment was evidence of the drastic changes since his Complex.

He found it much easier to smile now; much easier to laugh. It took him a while to notice that, but once Butler pointed out this mysterious optimistic disposition, he took it into serious examination. He assumed this came from his new lack of immense guilt. It was still there, just not affecting his mood. Though apparently not magically caused, he had no definitive way of knowing. Hopefully the People had not deemed it imperative that they change _him_ while he was unable to do more than furiously watch his alter-ego.

A slight ping resounded from his computer, breaking him from his peaceful reverie with a jolt. Rolling to his side, he brushed a finger over the touch-pad mouse to light up the screen. A special 'add on' enabled only him to access anything on his computer, It was something akin to a fingerprint scanner, but much more effective. It scanned the skin cells that almost invariably left on the mouse, letting only the correct DNA match in. It was only set to two people- Himself, and Butler.

A scowl arrested his features as he noticed the color-coding himself and Holly often used. It was a blaring red. He opened it warily, noticing the small gigabyte file size. And the signature.

A message from Foaly?

Any message from Foaly that was short was cause for concern, no matter the content. But the content here was even scarier-

_Holly on her way. Prepare medical equipment. Something's wrong. _

Artemis quickly jumped up, all languidness gone from his bones. He had a friend to help.


	3. Flyboys in the Air

**Chapter two**

**Flyboys in the Air**

**One Hour Earlier- Dublin, Ireland_ 8:24 a.m**

* * *

Holly groaned, flying for the fifth time over Powerscourt Townhouse Center . Foaly decided that _now_, now of _all times_, he _had_ to get an update on Dublin. It hadn't been updated since 1857, and desperately needed to be. She would be the first to say it. But did it have to be in the rain? And when she didn't feel well?

Really?

_And_ he had abandoned his post to grab more carrots, so now she had to re-fly various parts of Dublin.

"…And please take a right here. I've always wanted to see this restaurant."

Holly rolled her eyes and turned the directed way.

"Foaly?"

"Yes, Holls?"

"Please remind me again why I am doing this."

Foaly sighed in a long-suffering way. "Because, my dearest elfin captain, you wouldn't want a fellow officer to get lost due to out-of-date directions, would you? And it _is_ a beautiful place, despite the Mud Men ruining it."

Holly had to admit he was right. The place was stunning, even with the gray skies and drenching rain. Old buildings lined the square, each with a unique bold streak of color that emphasized it. Raincoats and bicycles created mosaics on the street. The old stone churches and cobblestone sidewalks made it seem archaic, though she knew that was the purpose. But it effect was the same- this place was magnificent. People walked below her, oblivious to the _under_-worldly creature above them. Blissfully unaware.

Rain pelted her visor, the drops only staying for a moment before they vaporized, thanks to the heating capabilities of her helmet. The air was a sweet cold, like a refreshing treatment. She sucked in a huge breath of it. It was so much better than the stale, generated, underground air.

She swerved and alighted onto the top of a coffee shop, which was situated on the corner of the downtown street. Smells of vanilla and mocha were entrancing, pulling throngs of people into the shop's embrace. She sighed.

"Holly… No distractions…."

She grimaced. Right.

"Sorry. It just smells so wonderful. I miss the surface."

Foaly sighed, sending a burst of static through the link. "Ya. I know. But at least you _get_ to go. I'm stuck down here 24/7."

"Yes, because imagine the possible disasters if everyone's most loveable centaur left our Metropolis. "

Foaly whinnied proudly. "Yes. Most certainly."

Holly smiled and sprung from the roof in her famous Holly-copter maneuver. She flew on in silence for a while, absorbing the view. Ireland was famous for its vibrant green hills and open spaces. With the rain down to a slight mist, it created quite a soothing feel.

She spread her hands out beside her and felt the wind whistle through her spread fingertips. A delighted laugh left her lips. A twirl through the air and a fast dive with a sharp lift-off sent Foaly sputtering in her earpiece. He had been watching through the helmet, and was prone to_ slight_ motion sickness. He should have known better; Holly wasn't exactly known for her prudent flying.

"Holly! You're going to be the death of me."

She chuckled and rolled once more, amused by the slight moan in the other end.

"That's really quite cruel, you know. Purposely making me sick," He whined.

She made an exaggerated puppy- dog eye face, then relented upon hearing his annoyed _harrumph. _

"Aw, sorry Foaly. Just enjoying myself while I can."

He huffed. "Well, do it when I'm not looking."

She laughed, "Ya. Like you're never going to stop the peeping tom act."

The sound of munching carrots filled her ears. Foaly must really be annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Foaly. I didn't mean to _bother_ _you_. "

He sighed as if conceding to her point. "Okay. Whatev, sista'." He said dramatically.

"Cry baby..." she muttered, smiling to herself.

She was just glancing off to her left, trying to avoid a flock of birds, when a sudden burst of color in her vision sent her reeling. An explosion of pain behind her eyes followed, and she cried out violently, pulling herself into the fetal position. It was a string of images, voices, just reeling through her mind, jumping so fast it was impossible to see what each one was. They brought with them spikes of intense, sharp pain that had her moaning.

Foaly's voice barely cut through the winding whirlpool of colors. "Holly! Hey! Pull up! You're falling like a dwarf!"

Taking her lack of response as warning, he pulled her altitude upwards from Ops Booth. She groaned piteously.

"Holly Short. What the D'arvit is wrong with you? What's going on?"

The pain subsided to a dull throb as soon as it had begun, leaving her dizzy. "Ya. Foaly. Here. "She managed to croak out.

"What _was_ that?"

The world tilted crazily before her as she swooned. "I… Don't know."

Foaly moaned at the tilting motion. "Holly, land_ now_. _Now_."

Holly shook her head, which was an unwise decision that caused her stomach to lurch.

"No, Foaly. I need to reach Artemis."

He sputtered once again. "Fowl? Just land, for Frond's sake! Your vitals say you are not suited for flight. Your heart rate is through the roof, and your magic just plummeted. Land, Captain."

_I_ _might not get back up_, she thought gloomily.

Out loud, she said," I can make it, Foaly. "

He huffed, feeling put out and frustrated. "All right. I'll shoot him a message. I've set your wings on auto flight. You should get there within twenty minutes. "

She sighed, sagging in the wing restraints. They supported her weight, carrying her onward to Fowl Manor.

* * *

**So... ya, this is obviously one of my older stories, as it is not my best writing. If you want to see better writing, go to my other story, Purgatory of the Angels. Please review, to feed the poor author. :)**


	4. Arrival and Expectations

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival and Expectations**

Artemis tapped a long, pale finger against the maple window pane and sighed impatiently. Foaly had already called and informed him of Holly's condition, ensuring that Artemis had the right medical equipment.

All of this medical equipment had been moved into his study. Since most of it had already been in there, it made more sense to set up temporary accommodations there. Plus, the added difficulty of explaining to the maids the presence of an ailing elf and medical equipment in the guest room...

That would pose a problem.

So, instead of the usual plush chair and end table beside the bay window, a bed was in their place. Instead of the usual cup of Earl Gray tea was an IV, and instead of the usual half-read book there were bottles of medication.

After surveying these preparations for the umpteenth time, Artemis strode over to his laptop, sinking into his plush leather chair and checked on the security cameras. Nothing. Then he had a thought. In one of their recent conversations, Foaly had let slip the fact that he had upgraded the LEP's suits.

Artemis keyed in a few letters and changed the thermal scanners to pick even more minute particles. A small, barely observable dot flitted and swooned on his screen. A dot so small it could be mistaken as a hawk.

But as Artemis watched, it turned in a slurring manner and landed on the stone fence. Then it took full form, revealing itself as Holly. She slumped heavily forward with a pained expression on her sweaty face.

Artemis snapped his cell phone up. "Butler! Holly is on the east gate. Go quickly."

Butler's reply was immediate. "Yes sir."

The reply was short and curt, as one could hear the bodyguard's panting as he ran across the manor's large estate. His Kevlar-constricted chest couldn't take as much as it used to.

Artemis watched tensely as the massive man hoisted Holly into his arms and strode smoothly yet quickly to the manor. Then he set a secure line to Ops booth.

"She's here. Butler's bringing her in now."

Foaly's worried face filled the screen, and the sound of snapping carrots was plainly audible. "All right. Your sure you've got some good equipment until we get there? The flares already passed; we'll only get there tomorrow."

Artemis nodded. "It is sufficient. But I would appreciate your staying online as we stabilize her. I am afraid I do not excel in elfin doctoral practices."

Then, in a barely audible whisper, "Only the best for Holly..."

Foaly nodded and grabbed another carrot. Then he jerked suddenly and looked over his shoulder at the furious elf stalking into his lab.

"Fowl! What did you do to my best officer?"

Artemis almost sneered over his delicately steeped fingers. "I assure you, Commander, that I did nothing to Holly. Friends don't hurt friends."

Trouble snorted. "Like anyone could be friends with you."

Artemis shrugged. "That, sir, is a matter of opinion. People like yourself usually have a hard time agreeing with me. But down to the business at hand." He turned to Foaly. "I will leave the connection up."

With that he rose from his chair and proceeded to check all the equipment again. Within a minute Butler came huffing up the staircase, a limp Holly in his arms.

The young genius quickly strode to his friends' side's. "Lay her down and secure the house. Make sure the twins and my parents are occupied."

Butler nodded solemnly as he lied Holly down and stepped quietly out. Artemis stepped to her side and gently, almost reverently, pulled her helmet off.

With the apparent detachment of a doctor he felt her pulse and examined her flushed appearance. Her vibrant red hair seemed duller, and her eyes darted under pale, closed lids as if dreaming. Her breath was short and raspy and rather irregular. While he watched, she moaned and curled her knees to her chin. A slight shiver racked her lithe frame.

Artemis took this all in seemingly emotionless, but this couldn't be farther from the truth. Inside he was roiling with dread. This just felt...bad. Insufficiently lame for his vocabulary, but true nonetheless.

He quietly reached for the IV beside him and inserted the needle into the catheter. Then, cradling Holly's head, he slid her jacket off and lifted her elbow. Tapping the side of the syringe to release air bubbles, (she did _not_ need an air embolism, now of all times) he slid the needle expertly into her veins.

Then he turned to Foaly, who quickly poked the last remaining carrot into his mouth.  
"Do you have any suggestions as to what this might be?"

"S/S?"

Artemis stared pensively at her. "High fever, SOB, convulsions, unconsciousness, and dehydration."

The centaur shook his head. "No clue. I can send N1 tomorrow, though. Think she hang until tomorrow?"

Artemis gave him a flat stare, his blue eyes sardonic. "Yes, I think she can 'hang' until tomorrow."

Foaly sighed. "All right. I will go fight for N1's surface visa. If anything -anything- changes, call me immediately. Got that?"

The prodigy nodded. "I will. Immediately."

"Good."

Before Foaly could hang up, Trouble leaned in.

"Fowl, you mess this up, I will kill you. No joke. Take care of her. Give her everything."

A look of such remorse flitted over his features that Artemis softened his tone.

"Always, Commander. She deserves nothing less."

He glanced at her prone form on the bed, her knees pulled up under her chin and her knobby back quivering.

"Nothing less indeed."

* * *

**By the way, 'S/S' means 'Signs and Symptoms' and 'SOB' means 'Short of Breath' ** **in medical** **shorthand**.

**So... This story is going to be fun... (as I attempt the next chapter of Purgatory of the Angels... it's not comin'...) :)**

**Review, le doth hoil? (please, in Irish)**


	5. Problems Arise and Mothers Enroll

**Chapter 4**

**Problems Arise and Mothers Enroll**

It was at about midnight that her fever started. Artemis, who had been awake through the night keeping watch over his elfin friend, noticed a deepening red pallor on her brow. She tossed and turned, muttering incoherent words into the pillow. Artemis pulled a thermometer out from the drawer of the end table beside the bed, and gently took her temperature.

Raising a brow at the reading, he quickly pulled the heavy downy blanket from her and settled a lighter one about her shoulders. He noticed with a worried frown her slight shivers, wondering whether to dare give her a thicker blanket.

The young prodigy sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, and then stood, unfolding his long legs from the leather chair. He briskly walked over to his oak desk and pushed a small, discreet button that was connected to the intercom system throughout the mansion. After only two seconds, his mother- a notorious night owl- answered in a soft whisper.

"Yes, Arty?"

Artemis deliberated one moment before making his decision.

"Mother, would you please come up to my study for a moment? It is important."

He heard her shrug. "Sure, dear. I'll be there in a moment. But please, call me _mom_."

"Yes..._mom_."

As she hung up and made her way through the maze of Fowl Manor, Artemis settled back down in his chair beside Holly and held her hand. It was cold and clammy. He brushed back the hair from her forehead, marveling at the vibrancy it once was in comparison to the sickened look of now. He sighed and lightly slid his hand down her cheek. Usually so strong, but now so weak.

This was how Angeline Fowl found her son, brushing a hand down the cheek of... an _elf_... who was prostrate on the random bed in his study. She swept into the room, light blue silk nightdress swishing around her ankles and brown eyes open wide in wonder. Once she reached his side she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Arty, you needed me?"

He glanced up at her and dropped his hand from Holly. "Yes...mom. I need your help. While it is obvious Holly can't introduce herself at the present moment, Mother, Holly...Holly, Mother."

Angeline glanced from her son to the limp, beautiful form on the bed. Her eyes widened even more.

"_That_ Holly? _The _Holly Short? The one I hear all about?"

Artemis nodded with a slight note of pride. "Yes it is. But," he added quietly, "she is extremely sick. I need your help to keep any...intrusions out of the way."

Angeline placed a hand on Holly's cheek much like Artemis had done. When she spoke, Artemis was surprised to hear a quiver of emotion in her voice.

"Of course I will help Holly. She has done more for me and my family than anyone else."

She looked into her son's eyes and he caught a glimpse of a tear.

"She changed you, Arty. More than I thought possible. We will help her."

Artemis felt strengthened by a fresh dose of fellow Fowl determination. He smiled up lovingly at his strong mother and placed his hand over hers.

There would be no escaping _two _Fowls.

* * *

**Hm. Well, I posted the next one, just because this one is so insanely short... And, do ya'll like the picture I drew for it? There is a photo on the internet just like it, and I wanted to draw it. So I used it as reference and free-handed it. (That was some time ago) I think it works rather nicely for this story, don't ya think? **

**My next artwork is for Purgatory of the Angels... rather dificult, actually. **

**And, on a totally different note... Ru-Doragon, if you are reading this again, where did I say her arm was bent? (And now I need to figure out how to edit last chapter... I WILL CONQUER FF FORMATTING!1 FORWARD!)**


	6. Quandary of Time and Zombies, Pt 1

**Chapter 5**

**Quandary of Time and Zombies**

Nothing could be done through the night for Holly, as more medicine would probably harm her delicate elfin system and the oncoming flares prevented any communication with Foaly. So Artemis was left alone with only a worried mother and a prying bodyguard. When Angeline had left to ensure her husband's departure on a business trip, Butler had snuck in and sat down beside Artemis, his hulking form block any of the meager light that flitted through the heavy curtains.

Artemis nodded at him. "Good morning, Butler."

"Good morning yourself. I see you haven't had much sleep?"

His tone implied it was a question, but his look proved otherwise.

"No, not in the least. While I did manage a moment of sleep around four this morning, which was rudely stolen by a flailing foot as Holly attempted to kick something in her dreams. Even in sleep I am her target."

Butler chuckled then glanced at his teenage principle. His normally immaculate white dress shirt was wrinkled, his hair tousled and a curious raccoon-eyed look adorned his features. One could tell it had obviously been a stressful night.

Artemis sighed and stiffly stood from the leather chair he still sat in, stretching to work kinks out of his muscles and then strode over to his desk, where his Powerbook sat humming quietly. He slid a finger over the mouse pad and sent Foaly a quick message, testing the waters as to where their communication stood as of this morning. Butler watched as a _ping_ resounded from the large flat-screen on the deep red walls, and a tired looking centaur fuzzed into existence on it. He also had dark circles under his eyes and a haggard look about him. In the corner of the screen, just visible, was a bag of half-eaten carrots. Apparently he had a never-ending supply.

" Mornin', Foaly. Rough night?" Butler's deep gravelly voice woke Foaly somewhat. He snapped his head up and shook his head violently to clear the cobwebs.

"You have no idea. _First_ I had to petition for N1's release, _then_ I had to find an un-booked shuttle, _then _I had to find an escort, and _then-_"

Artemis held up a hand as if to ward off the impending breakdown. "I understand Foaly, but I need to know when N1 will be here. We need him to diagnose Holly."

Foaly's face took on an even more haggard look, if that was possible, at the mention of his elfin friend's name.

"Yes. Certainly. Sure. He's...ah...," the sound of clicking keys filled the room as the centaur checked the shuttle stats, "He's on his way now. He should be there any moment."

"On the contraire, _mon cheri_, I have arrived!" a jubilant, child-like voice said from the doorway. Both men turned to see N1, with one hand over his heart in a very histrionic fashion. The young demon flitted into the room and paused before Artemis, who still stood before the screen, and bowed deeply.

Artemis gave him a wry half smile. "Honestly, N1, I have never met anyone more grandiloquent than you."

N1 smiled back. "Of course; that is my job."

Then a troubled look passed over the warlock's brow. "Where's Holly? A LEP officer said I was sent to see her, but nothing more."

Artemis put a gentle hand on his shoulder and spun him around to face the bed. N1's large brown eyes got enormous and a tear sparkled in them.

"What's wrong with Holly?"

Artemis sighed. "That is why you are here. We need you to diagnose her."

He nodded. "Ah. I see."

N1 strutted over to the bed side, clambering up the edge that was at head-level for him. He settled down atop the maroon blanket and placed a hand on her forehead. Silence settled over the room as all the occupants watched the demon work his magic.

For N1, the sensation of his magic entering Holly's mind was akin to entering a lifeless, still ocean. No thought patterns nor dreams flitted across its wide expanse, no sudden jolts of semi-consciousness. It was as if she were dead.

_No, don't think that,_ he thought with suppressed terror.

He pushed deeper, wanting to find _something_. At last, in the far depths of her complex mind, he found it. One pulsating thread of life, as if it were a string, twisted and tangled on its own. N1 'grasped' it, his magic entwined around it to keep it still.

But then something shocking happened. The thread snapped at him, trapping his conscience and pulling it in. It felt as if he were going through a wind tunnel, being sucked in into the decades of her memories. Then he hit a... _wall_ was the only word he could find in his massive vocabulary for it, and all thoughts paused. The thread stopped beating, sliding back behind the wall.

He tried desperately to coax it out, but he was left with an impenetrable wall and a blank ocean. So he climbed out, the feeling of stuffiness in his head slipping as all the sensations of the real world came tumbling back. Comfy bed, Holly's hot forehead, silky blankets: they all roved back into his awareness as he sat up and stretched. What had felt like an hour only took fifteen seconds.

Artemis was by his side instantly.

"So, the diagnosis?"

N1 looked down at his lap as he debated how to answer.

"Holly is... her consciousness is elsewhere. Missing, vanished, disappeared. Her memories are trapped in a... vortex? Whirlpool? Black hole?"

Artemis's brow furrowed. "Trapped?"

"Er... yes. Her conscious being is stuck in a time vortex."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Artemis said with a frown.

Foaly answered from the screen. "I know what it is. If I am correct," he glanced at N1,"but tell me if I am wrong, doesn't that mean her atoms have been sucked back into the time stream?"

N1 nervously fiddled with his horn. "Yes. Her atoms were scrambled by the Hybras incident, then by the time- traveling, and _then_ by the runes. You know how sensitive elves are- Holly is no different. Her atoms have been pulled by magic back into the stream, and are scattered. Since she had no way of focusing herself her mind has been pulled to all different centuries."

Artemis's face had gotten paler and paler by the moment, but he held on to his calm façade as he asked, "Can this be reversed?"

N1 licked his lips. The bad part now. "...Yes... but not by me. I have no molecular match with her. Only the person her atoms were scrambled with can be allowed access."

Realization dawned on Artemis and he began to rub his temples. He sighed deeply and glanced up. "Me, I presume?"

* * *

**...**

**DUH DUH DUNNNNNNNN. **

**Review, le doth hoil?**


	7. Quandary of Time and Zombies, Pt 2

**Quandary of Time and Zombies, Part 2**

Entering Holly's mind felt much akin to sinking into a dream. The corners of his vision faded, his mind fuzzed softly, and his heartbeat slowed significantly.

They had at first consulted the Qwan, who coincidentally caught wind of the situation. After deciding on a course of action, weighing the risk-benefit factors, and equal amounts of teasing, the plan was implemented. So Artemis was placed beside her on the bed, dress shirt slightly unbuttoned to allow access of a small heart-rate monitor, and his pianist hand cupped around her small coffee one.

To actually increase the meager chance of this plan _working_, N1 had set up a magical connection not unlike the one from the Hybras, (minus the magical sphere, of course.) allowing him to enter Holly's mind. He would have to enrapture her memories piece by piece.

"All right. Thirty seconds. No more. Got that?"

Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I understand. Foaly. Though I hardly believe magical telepathy is your _forte._

Foaly huffed and rearranged his family of carrots; ascending from largest to smallest and then vice versa. Except for that last one. That one was eaten.

N1 sent the prodigy a reproachful glance.  
"He was only trying to help."

Artemis pressed on, to focused to be deterred. "Are we ready to proceed?"

The demon's expression changed to worry. "Yes... Go ahead."

Then a snide smile. 'Watch out for the zombies."

Artemis sighed, almost rolling his eyes at the demon, before shifting in the comforter and closing his eyes.

A collective breath of anticipation settled over the room as Artemis shut his eyes and slid into his meditative state. He focused on the thready, bare pulse on the tiny hand in his, focusing on the thing that brought the life and the fatal magic in her.

_Thump thump._

He would save her. She wouldn't die.

_Thump Thump._

Falling. Sinking. Fading. It felt as if there were an impenetrable, perpetual darkness with only one small candle to light his way. That candle: Holly.

_Thump Thump._

All outer thoughts slid over and outside his shell of calmness. Nothing could permeate his dark cave. Nothing could scare him.

_Thump Thump._

And then the first memory came...


	8. Intermission Description

**Intermission Description**

The time stream is so fascinating that, for a moment, it must be examined with the utmost scrutiny. It felt quite like a gelatinous fluid, but had more of a rushing flow rather a firm form. Each miniscule drop coming in contact with the young genius's skin brought a wash of coolness and pureness like a rainstorm. A slight touch of emotion colored your mind for a moment, expressing the foremost feeling of a specific century. Colors, each also expressing the foremost emotion, streamed and curled past Artemis in the perpetual flow of magic.

But of course this sensation couldn't last forever. A tug pulled at his ankles like a stealthy undercurrent, pulling him to the stream's 'edge' at neck-breaking speeds. White noise erupted in his ears, the painful sound bringing him to a standstill.

Then each particle formed into distinct voices, but indistinguishable as to what they were saying. An entire century's thoughts playing in your head.

These voices overwrought the young genius's capable mind, sending jolts of pain through his cranium.

The only constant?

_Thump Thump._

The only relief?

_Thump Thump._

Artemis focused on that one sound. Then all sound petered out and faded out in an empty, black void of almost stifling silence.

* * *

**Oh ya, man... three chapters in one day...**

**Okay, ya, they're short chapters...**

**But oh well.**

**Don't rain on my parade.**

**:) Please enjoy! (And review if you can; it is GREATLY appreciated.) :)**


	9. Come as a Child

**Come as a Child**

The pulsating beat merged into something else. A fast, thready beep that snaked into his consciousness and broke his concentration. He shook his head and resolved to meditate again when the harsh smell of antiseptic shocked his senses and he opened his eyes.

A blinding light greeted him, causing him to blink rapidly. After adjusting to the brightness he glanced around. He lie in a hospital bed, surrounded by bustling doctors and ailing patients. But one thing was obvious- all people inhabiting this sterile lobby were fairy.

He looked at his reflection in the metallic tray at his bedside, surprised to see a teenaged, well-toned sprite with a terrible cut snaking up his arm and white T-shirt clad chest. His I.D. proclaimed him to be Erin McNorry, a seventeen year old swim champion. Though he felt no pain, he still winced.

_I'm in Holly's memories. Therefore, Holly should be here._ So he analytically scoured the faces, eventually  
found her, here for a surprising and heart-wrenching reason.

A young girl stood pressed against the glass pane of an Intensive Care room, her rosy cheeks stained with tears. She appeared to be about twelve years old, with shoulder length red hair and a junior-high tracksuit on. Her tears appeared furious and distraught, and she constantly swiped at them with the back of her hand as if ashamed by them.

Artemis craned his neck to see in the window she was pressed against- and gasped. There, lying silently on the temporary gurney was the exact likeness of Holly. Coral Short shivered and coughed weakly, sucking in a brittle breath. A young doctor quickly took her vitals, eager to be out of the there. The dimly lit room had a sense of finality, even if all instruments were temporary. Death reigned here, waiting to pounce like some unforeseen demon.

As the doctor stepped out, Holly scurried over to his side.

"Please, _please_ let me go see her," her voice was that of a pleading, heart-broken child."Please. She's dying."

The doctor glanced at her with little interest. Whether he was just a cold man or he was just numb to death, one would never know. But now he seemed the most sadistic man the world had to offer.

"No, Ms. Short. Your mother was doused with serious amounts of radiation. Some much so it could be fatal to your prepubescent system. You may not go see her."

Her eyes were lost, tearful. "But... you have to understand... she's dying..."  
Her voice broke off in a sob and she held her head in her hands.

Artemis growled angrily and sprung off the gurney he sat on, ignoring the steely-eyed nurse shooting him a death glare. He strode over and gave him a hard jab to the shoulder.

"What kind of cold blooded monster are you to deny this girl the right to see her dying mother? Give her an anti-rad suit and let her in, for Frond's sake!"

The doctor sputtered. "No, I shall not. Learn your place, young man."

Artemis, surprised by his own strength and audacity, glowered down at the shorter elf.

"Let her in, or so help me I will beat you down where you stand."

The doctor gulped and shuffled, fiddling with the lapel on his coat. "I really don't think-"

Artemis's glared visibly intensified, and the doctor pulled back.

"Okay, Okay..." He pushed the intercom button on the wall. "This is Probationary Doctor Argon, requesting an anti-rad suit, size extra small."

Argon glanced at Artemis angrily as he released the button. "See that you don't threaten me again, you dolt. I'll call the LEP."

Artemis nodded. "That is fair."

Argon huffed."Well obviously."

Then he stormed off in a whirlwind of gurneys and steely-eyed nurses holding clipboards. Holly turned to Artemis, relief showing plainly in her eyes as she glanced up at him. She threw her arms about his waist and hugged him tightly. Tears sparkled plainly in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Thank you, Mr..."

He smiled. "Erin. Erin McNorry."

She kept her arms around him, crying softly, yet in a way that suggested her heart was somewhat lifted. Her tiny hand ensconced in his let a tiny beat of her pulse be felt through his thin cotton shirt. Then as he concentrated on that, everything went black, and he felt himself falling.

Falling, sinking, swaying. And then, once again-

_Thump Thump._

The pulse. The life-giving beat.

_Thump Thump._

Then he entered the Stream again.

* * *

**Oh me _gawsh_.**

**I just realized that I never listed the theme songs for this story. There are four, actually. **

**1) True Colors by Celtic Woman: / watch ? v = s**

**2) Ireland Intro, Boondock Saints: watch ? v = c**

**3) Who I Am by Jessica Andrews: watch ? v = w**

**4) I've Got You by Leona Lewis: watch ? v = s**


	10. Scars and Stories

**Chapter 9**

**Scars and Stories**

As Artemis re-entered the stream, he noticed something. While before he had been alone, now, beside him, seemed to be an entity. Well, not quite an _entity_, per say, but an unseen presence. That presence felt an awful lot like Holly. Not that you could really tell who it was, but some sort of intuition told Artemis that it was Holly, here beside him as he collected her memories. It was a very weak presence, though. It would probably take more memories to complete her.

As the colors and sensations whipped past him, he saw the subtle changes in the memory he was entering. The colors pouring from it were that of darker tones- grays, black, and dusky blues. It seemed deeper; depressing. Something ominous crept up in Artemis's consciousness.

When the sound, voices and emotions settled within him, he opened his eyes to behold the new surroundings. But this time it was oddly different. He was not _here, _but more of an invisible third-person.

In front of him was an astonishing site. He appeared to be in a teenage girl's bedroom, with deep green walls, hard-wood flooring, an electric blue desk, and a small bed ensconced in the corner. Atop said bed was a young lady who only half resembled the Holly he knew today. Her short red hair was the same, but highlighting the ends of the spiky strands were deep shades of black. Her clothing looked like something from an emo's dream, and her petulant, deep frown matched it. This, though rather disturbing, was not what shocked him. It was what was in her hand that was shocking. There, in her elegant fingers, lay a small knife. And with this knife, she was... cutting. Small, precise scars riddled her upper arms, and the more recent ones still dripped blood in small rivulets down her arm. She watched in morbid fascination as it trailed down her arm, snaking in delicate circle around her wrist. It pooled over her spiked bracelet and then ran down each finger tip, coating the black nail polish in a new shade. After a few seconds, small sparks of magic trickled from the wound and enfolded the cut in blue.

All of this without even one wince.

She reached over and wiggled her fingers, seemingly over a patch of blue light. As he… floated… over her shoulder to observe her actions, he made the observation that the 'blue patch' was in fact a holographic keyboard. Above the keyboard was the smallest screen, and displayed there was a diary. He leaned in and read it, his heart sinking in sympathy the more he read.

_'Cutting is apparently common in human circles, though mostly among teenagers. For fairies, it is only slightly in common with their preferred methods. For humans, it is an exercise in release; an exercise in the expression of emotion. For us, it is an exercise in longevity. How long can you go before your magic makes you pass out? How far can you push the boundaries of endurance, until your energy is spent? How far can you go? How far _will_ you go?'_

She looked haunted and defeated, with a bitter look in her eye. And he soon learned why, as she cocked her head to listen. He also did so with his body he hopefully still had. (He couldn't quite tell… vexing.) But as he listened, he was sure a tear smarted in his own eyes.

Voices flitted lightly out of the adjoining rooms, their harsh tones speaking of anger.

"I told you already! Something has to be done about your girl. She has too much stubbornness in her for anyone's good!" A female voice. A girlfriend?

"To much of her mother, you mean." A male. Slightly reminiscent.

"Well, as her mother now, I need something to be done. She is so depressed and scathing. Suicide would not surprise me in the least."

"_Maple_! That, that is... utterly _despicable_!"

"Well, so was her mother, but do you hear me complaining? Nooo…"

"Because you know you are _supposed_ to love her! Just like how you used to love me."

Her voice sharpened a notch. "Are you _questioning_ my _love_ for you? If you are, then by all means, I'll up and go. No need to spend time with the likes of _you_."

His voice wavered as if crying. "No. No. Maple. Don't do this… You know I need you. Holly needs you."

"Funny way of showing it."

The voices faded out as if they were moving to a separate room. Holly exhaled and sunk lower in the bed, shoving headphones over her ears and set the knife in a small slit in her mattress. Artemis sighed and sat beside her, watching the heavily shadowed eyes slide shut, her breathing even out, and her muscles uncoil. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil, and so different from the girl moments before…

He passed a hand over her brow, feeling a slight vein by her ear pulsating. Once again, a pulse.

_Thump Thump._

The pulse. The life-giving beat, being temporarily emptied from her vicious cutting.

_Thump Thump._

Then he entered the Stream again.

* * *

**So, regarding the fact that Holly was far from prepubescent when her mother died... ya, that is why I should never post old stories. But cest la vie. Now, I shall go learn how to edit old chapters. (Wish me luck)And if more info on the mom/dad situation and their time of death was released in either Atlantis Complex or Last Guardian, this will not be along those lines, as this was written before them. So this story is still set after TLG, just disregarding any info on the Short parents. Okay? :) (Though I will change last chapter.) The following chapters will be short, but rest assured, there will be A LOT of story after the memories. That is only, like... maybe 1/8 of the story. :)**

**And, as I keep saying, please, if you want to see my (I hope) quality writing, please check out my story 'Purgatory of the Angels.' It is much better, I assure you. (Though everyone seems to like this... ?)  
**


	11. Freak School

**Chapter 10**

**Freak School**

Once again, upon entering the stream, he felt a presence beside him. This time it seemed slightly more whole. He vaguely wondered, though, how only two memories could make the basis for a personality. But he answered his own question a moment later: the memories he was collecting were major ones, and all minor memories in between were building up on their own accord. This would form a strong base of memories. And, he assumed, he would gradually go from the first memory, which was in third person, to eventually being in Holly's perspective as the memories became more vivid and recent.

He 'turned' in the stream, and reached out with his mind to the presence beside him. Not unlike the tunnel from the Hybras, he knew he could communicate mentally. But this prescence, who was obviously the semi-assembled Holly, was unresponsive. As if she was a blank hard-drive. No thoughts. No emotions.

These colors swirling around him now changed from their depressing tones to a red, urgent rush. If there was any background music, he could have sworn it would be _Beethoven's 5th_. The relentless flow sucked him back in to the stream, and he soon found himself in a place that he had never been.

The view ahead seemed as if he were looking through a set of eyes, though the clarity was not the best. They seemed to be running, the ground jumping and jarring alarmingly. The barrel of a gun would occasionally jump into view, it's softly lit red tip lighting a small spot in the slight darkness of the dusk.

He suddenly felt constricted, as if he were moving through a very heavy atmosphere; everything felt painful, a burning sensation filled his 'lungs', a light headed feeling occupied his mind. A red haze settled over his eyes, and adrenaline coursed through his veins. Running, Jumping, shooting. Elves before him fell as their vest lit up, signifying they got shot. The hands that came up to hold the gun were most definitely feminine, and they wielded the gun like a pro.

Elf after elf fell, tumbling into the mud before Holly. She raced forward, legs pumping steadily, but there was obvious evidence of sweat rolling down her wrist. Only one elf stood standing yet, and as she advanced, the elf holstered his Neutrino. Holly did the same.

Soon, they were engaged in violent hand-to-hand combat, each panting hard, each swiftly blocking blows, sweeping legs, and each staring mercilessly into each other's eyes.

But one punch escaped Holly's notice, and came crashing down into her temple. Holly's vision reeled as she sank to the moist ground, the blue-black shadows of the grass crisscrossing the Neutrino that lay in front of her. She turned to see her adversary, and stared into the younger face of Trouble Kelp. A cynical twist of his lips revealed his displeasure for the woman

He kneeled down beside her, his gloved finger gently grazing her jaw bone in mock tenderness. Then, as he reached her chin, he grasped it roughly, turning her up to face him.

"You'll never make it to the LEP, sweetie. It's not possible. Not for a girl like you."

He slammed her head back down, rising to his feet, and he spat at her forehead, the saliva stinging the small split at her temple.

She couldn't turn her throbbing head. As the retreating from of the elf stayed in view, she could see the swaggering walk and the other elves, congratulating him on his 'victory.'

The pain was almost gone, and all Holly could feel was the heavy pumping of her heart slow down, but still obvious to her as she felt the heat of humiliation rise to her cheeks.

She lay there, on the cold, wet dirt, feeling her heart pump blood to her cheeks and the jeering stares of all the males in the school.

_Thump Thump._

The only girl. She was a freak.

_Thump Thump. _

An announcement, painfully loud to Holly's hurt pride.

"Winner, by far, of the LEP Combat Division Competition: Trouble Kelp."

_Thump Thump. _

Artemis could feel his consciousness separating from Holly's. The vision blurred again, and the humiliation faded, turning into an enshrouding, welcome blackness.

* * *

**Posting next chapter soon, 'cause I know it's short. I would make them longer, or just put them all in one, sectioned chapter, but I think that would ruin the effect. :)**


	12. Intermission Description 2

**Chapter 11**

**Intermission Description: Holly**

_A broken dream._

_She can feel herself floating. A light spewing in from the corner of her mind. She ran to it, arms out beseechingly._

_But was met with emptiness. A false light, surrounding her in false joy. _

_Was that all it was? Fake? Was that all life was?_

_A blurred line, tossing her over into the land of unsure truths, of tainted dreams Of storms, of hopeless tears leaking their way into her false joy. _

_It seems almost like spilled water on a carefully constructed work of art: the liquid washing away the most careful of lines, blurring the watercolors into faded colors, staining the already tainted dream. _

_What would it take to get that dream back? To get that beautiful painting of her life? Even if she got it back, it would never be the same: there would always be a blurred portion of her soul. _

_Always a little bit, running off the edge and escaping her frantic grasp._

* * *

**A _really_ short chapter... I was feeling philosophical, kay? More soon. And hey, it's already written, so... more reviews, the faster it comes... ;P**_  
_


	13. Enter Broken Boy

**Chapter 12**

**Enter Broken Boy**

The next memory seemed… fuzzy, as if Holly wasn't sure it truly existed. But of course, Artemis knew it did.

He was in it.

And not just in the sense that he was viewing it: in the sense of _he was part of it._ This was her kidnapping.

The tree looming above Holly evoked a feeling of endless time, its strong branches piercing the star-ridden sky. She stared up at it, feeling the heated rush of magical voices swarming in her head. She ran her fingers down the rough oak bark and let the moon's strong pull turn her head.

Her sharp, hazel gaze seemed to suddenly be older; wiser, as if she had gained century's worth of wisdom, and she kneeled down into the Irish peat. The ground made a soft squelching noise as she tread across it, her LEP issue boots sinking softly in. As she knelt down into the dirt, a slight rustling sounded behind her. She spun quickly around, eyes going wide, hand reaching for her hip…

And everything went black.

Artemis was ripped violently from the stream, his mind screaming in pain as the usually gradual transition felt as if he were being ripped forward. White noise erupted in his head, drowning any other senses and causing sparks to appear in his eyes. He screamed, the sound loud enough to be audible in the stream. Realization pierced through the fog of pain: he had done this. The drug had confused her memories so badly, that this one was fuzzy, and abruptly ended as the stream filtering out the most indistinct details.

He clenched his teeth and flowed with the stream, the images, instead of grounding him, now floated past him like mirages.

Trains, goblins, a golden coin. A skyscraper, Arno Blunt, Artemis himself under the _Mesmer_; ravenous trolls, and Opal Koboi. A time stream, a grave, a kiss… him lying like the dead on a slab of rock. The Arctic, an explosion, a desolate room in Argon's clinic. Years of adventure flew past Artemis, picking up speed at such a rate that it blurred, heightening the pulse that had so calmly guided him. The pulse sped with the pictures, bringing Artemis a heady feeling and a sharp pain in his abdomen, raddling his brain, and making his very soul cry in pain.

Thump Thump, thump thump.

Thumthump. Thumthump.

Thumthum thumthump.

_ThumThumThumThumThum Thum ThumThumThump._

And light burst through.

* * *

**And I made that name before TLG came out..**

**WOO WOO, I'M PSYCHIC!**

**Oh,** b**ut one thing: This next chapter will seem like the cliched stories you see EVERYWHERE. It is not what it seems. Don't give up on the ficcy… there will be a MAJOR twist in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	14. The Most Painful Truth

**Will seem majorly cliched. I promise it's not.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Most Painful Truth**

* * *

**Warning. Will seem cliched. Don't give up on this ficcy, please!  
**

**Major twist ahead! (Warned enough, eh?)  
**

* * *

The haze around his brain slowly dissipated, and a wave of tiredness took its place. Artemis pried his heavy lids open one by one, eventually revealing the world around him to be dark, the only light filtering in through the minute crack between the heavy, maroon curtains. As his dual-toned eyes adjusted, he could hardly make out the form of Holly beside him, the computer monitor off, and the door closed. Apparently they had been left to rest after he had returned from the stream, and by the looks of the sunset pouring through the window, they had left quite some time ago.

He stretched his arms wide and tried to sit up, only to be blocked by a strongly tangled blanket, which, upon further tugging, would obviously _not_ release him without waking the occupant beside him. He scowled, then suddenly jerked as the memories of Holly's condition came rushing back. He leaned over her slender back, feeling her calm pulse and slightly warm forehead. Only a small fever, and she seemed to be finished convulsing. Her LEP jacket was falling off her shoulders, revealing a white tank top riding up her abdomen. Artemis delicately fingered the edge of the garment, pulling down over her hip to preserve her modesty.

He sighed and sank back into the sheets. Another moment of sleep wouldn't be a problem…

As soon he blindly dug his feet into the welcoming warmth of the blankets, he yelped in surprise. Holly's feet were _freezing_.

He placed a hand on her arm, then slid it up toward her chin, all of which were absurdly cold. After considering, for a moment, the repercussions of being caught in this position, he quietly wrapped an arm around her waist and hooked his bare feet over hers. The arrangement was absolutely wonderful, he decided, as he buried his nose in her hair and sighed.

And, again, jerked back up.

Something wasn't right.

He could hook his feet over hers, wrap an arm about her waist, and bury his nose in her hair _without bending over._ That… wasn't right.

He pulled back with an alarmed look, propping himself up and stared at her serene features. The elf groaned and rolled over to his chest, unconsciously burying herself in his warmth. Perhaps, at some other time, he would have smiled and probably blushed. But right now, he just stared. She was… tall. Only _maybe_ six inches shorter than him.

He silently shook his head, trying to banish the thought from his head.

_No, No, no, no…. this couldn't have happened. She'd given too much to everything. This couldn't… not this…_

The Irish teen steadied his breathing, slowly releasing a frantic breath. And, with a trembling hand, he brushed aside the auburn strands of hair on her ear.

If he had been standing, his knees would have buckled.

A groan escaped his lips as he traced a shaking finger down the rounded ear, trailing down her neck and to her fingertips, entwining his pianist hands in her own. He dropped his head down beside hers and bit back his tears.

_Fowls don't cry. No matter what the problem is. Fowls don't cry. _

But as he slid his other hand into her hair, holding her close, a tear escaped.

Soon followed by a flood, staining both their cheeks with regret and sorrow as he mourned the gaining of another's humanity.

Human. Holly was human.

**~0~o~0~o~0~o~**

Dreams were odd things.

Holly was positive that no one could go through as many years in such a short time as one could in dreams. But each memory, which was so firmly implanted into her memory, seemed to be altered. A mysterious presence kept _following_ her, of all things. He seemed to be no more of a shadowy figure, but he was there nonetheless.

But then again, with this fog shrouding her head, anything was possible.

With great effort, she pierced through the fog and cracked her lids open, then firmly shut them as a shaft of light burst through her sensitive retinas. A pulsing headache started building up, eventually broiling a stomachache in the pits of her gut.

She groaned and dug her head further into the warm, smooth pillow by her head, reveling in the comfort of the slow pulse that steadied her rolling stomach.

Wait.

Pulse?

And come to think of it, the slight sound of air seemed to whistle through the pillow, and an obscenely warm wave hit her, smothering her whole body. This was _not_ a pillow.

She snapped her eyes open, this time bearing through the brilliant light. After the pain passed, she was welcomed with the sight of an unbuttoned dress shirt, exposing a triangle of pale skin stretching taut over a collar bone. As her gaze followed up the elegant neck and angular jaw, her eyes got wider and wider by the moment. Straight, mussed locks of raven hair framed Artemis's calm face, his brow relaxed and complexion youthful. One arm, which was surprisingly ringed with lean, _very small_, muscles, wrapped firmly about her waist as if to protect her. The other was crooked under his head and shielding his eyes from the shaft of light that dramatically illuminated his face. Even his feet were wrapped firmly around her ankles.

After a moment of contemplation, she decided that being caught like this would be eternal mortification, so she propped herself up on an elbow, wiggling her knees free of his and sliding out of the sheets.

His hand tightened on her forearm as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She gasped, jerking from his grip and looking down at his face. His head was turned expectantly up at hers, with his dress shirt wrinkled and his hair tousled. His eyes, still half closed, reflected some sort of… sadness?

"D'Arvit, Artemis. What was that for?"

Not even a smile flitted across his features. "I did not want you to get up."

This time an amused smile filled her face. "Why? To comfortable?"

Even this did not rouse him to teasing. What was wrong?

He shook his head and sat up, regaining his grip on her, this time on her hand. "I did not want you to get up, Holly, for two reasons. One, you are still too weak. Two, I wanted to help you when you… when you realize the problem."

The police officer paled. 'Pr… Problem?"

For an answer he kicked the blankets off of himself and clambered over to her side of the bed, sitting with his long legs dangling off. She looked at him curiously with her mis-matched imploring eyes. He gathered a calm, deep breath.

"Holly… Hold my hand. I am going to help you up."

A curt nod, and she gripped his hand. He stood slowly, pulling her up with him until she was standing unsteadily on her feet.

That was when she realized the problem. Her eyes, which usually ended up looking awkwardly at his belt line, were now… boring into his collarbone.

"Artemis… Care… to explain?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and simply shook his head. "Walk."

She grasped the front of his shirt in a white-knuckled grip, taking halting steps forward. Her muscles were so _weak_. Even in all her year in the LEP, she hadn't experienced this kind weakness. It was the kind of weakness that turned all your muscles to numb jelly, and pained every step. Her knees shook as she walked, matching the state of her mind. What was this? What happened?

They traveled slowly past the threshold of his bedroom, passing a large book-shelf shoved full, and to a modest wardrobe that appeared incongruous considering the opulence of the room. Artemis steadied her with one hand as he swung the cherry door open, revealing a mirror in the interior. But he blocked the view with his back, stifling her curiosity.

She glanced up at him, with a frenzied look in her eyes.

'Show me, Artemis. What happened?"

He pulled her chin to face him as she tried to lean around him.

"Lean on me, and don't let go."

"Wha-"

"Do it."

She grasped the front of his shirt in a tight fist, leaning up against his bony chest. And he stepped out of the way.

As he predicted, her knees buckled as she gasped. He tightened a hand around her waist as she stared, open mouthed, at the mirage before her.

Gone were her formerly elven features. Her broad forehead was now small and shapely, causing her eyes to appear more luminous. Her upturned nose was the same, shadowing her perfectly bowed, cherry red lips. The short-cropped hair that used to only hug her jaw-line swept at her shoulders in curly red waves. She looked no more than Artemis's age, and only a few inches shorter.

Her hand trembled as she reached up, moving the curly hair from her ear, and, as Artemis had done, ran a finger down her rounded lobe. Her eyes were teary and bright as her lip trembled, small gasps puffing in and out as she stared, transfixed at the image.

Artemis slid away from the mirror to the bed, sitting her down gently beside him. His arm left her waist as she sniffled into his neck, her whole frail body wracking slightly. Her hand punched limply at his shoulder blades, as she muttered through gritted teeth into his collar bone. The poor genius had never felt the need to comfort someone, so this was quite a new experience. He stared frantically at the top of her head, alternating between embarrassment and hormones, and trying to control the two. Eventually he decided on _trying_ to comfort, (trying being the operative word) and so his hand tightened around her thin waist. He felt every rib and every tremor, and willed every ounce of calmness into her, his heart wrenching and stuttering with every one of her sobs. What could he do for her? How could he comfort one who has lost… _everything_?

Her hand fisted tighter in the back of his shirt, her sobs abating just long enough to speak. "Artemis… how am I…" she gulped, and then, in a raw whisper, "How am I _human_?"

He sighed and looked away.

"I… I don't know, Holly."

Her hand tightened.

* * *

**This won't be the 'Holly is human, must rebuild life, makes love with Artemis, la de da' story. Promise. (Can't live up to Lli's standard anyway, so...) There is a reason, and it is not what either of them (or probably you, for that matter) thinks it is. :D**


	15. Methods Tried and True

**Chapter 14**

**Methods Tried and True**

* * *

**Warning: Possibly the worst chapter _ever_ written by ICA. Seriously. I could not get this one. I've tried for three months. GGGRRR! Anyway, I thought I should just deal with it and post it, so I can move on to the real plot. Good luck getting through this monstrosity. :)**

* * *

Holly swung her feet listlessly off the side of the bed, staring at them as if they would magically shrink back to their original size. Artemis and N1 spoke quietly in the background, their worried glances darting between her and each other, drawling on and on about magic versus science. But she didn't care anymore. She couldn't bring herself to care about anything.

How had this happened? Why her?

She shuddered. _Human_…

A hand grasped her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Holly…"

The voice sounded as if it were underwater. She glanced up blearily, the image of Artemis slowly coming into focus.

"Holly, we have something N1 might be able to do for you."

Her head slowly turned to the demon, his stature suddenly so short. He smiled up at her, nonetheless, and placed a hand on her knee.

"_Holly._" His voice was so… _powerful_. "_Holly, can you feel your magic_?"

She wavered, her head tilting as if she might pass out, but a sharp, sudden pain under N1's hand brought her around again, causing a yelp in surprise. As she glared down at the imp, she noticed the blue sparks running down her kneecap, flitting between the threads of her now-short LEP pants. They sparked their way along, until reaching her ankles and winking out. She gasped.

N1 nodded. "Good. I was right, Artemis! It is only _Mí Samain_!"

The young man's brow crinkled in a thoughtful frown. "What…what bearing does that have on our situation?"

"And how do I still retain my magic? What is _Mí Samain_? And why am I-"

N1 placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Calm down, Holly."

He smiled sweetly, until noticing her frosty glare."I will tell you in a moment, but-"

"No, N1! What is _Mí Samain_?"

N1 jerked as if struck, startled by the intensity of her tone. "Holly…You are sounding… frustrated. Mad. Frantic. Phrenetic. Agit-"

_"I am well aware that I am frustrated! I think I have a reason to be!" _She shouted, standing up on the duvet and waving her arms crazily. Her limbs were bony, Artemis decided, with pursed lips and furrowed brow, as he watched her movements slow and eventually falter, her face crumpling in grief. Her knees gave out and she pitched backward, landing spread-eagle on the bed. Tears strained her voice as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, N1. I didn't mean to- I need your help… I just… don't know what the heck is going on..." her words ended in a whoosh of breath, a hand dragging down her face.

N1's stubby legs managed to clamber up onto the bed beside her, his little arms encircling her shoulders in a friendly hug.

"I don't mind, Holly. It's okay. But…" he sat up by her head, and gave her a quizzical frown. "_Mí Samain, _as you had asked, is something very old that I thought for sure you would know about."

She shook her head, hands bunching the sheets in a white knuckled grip. Her voice was laced in tension. '_What is it_, N1?"

Artemis, who had been somewhat forgotten in his corner of the room, stepped forward and gave N1 an imploring look. "If I may explain the beginning, I think I know where this is going. Correct me if I am on the wrong tangent."

"Frond forbid you be wrong, Artemis." Holly said, her hands over her eyes and red hair sprawled around her in a mesmerizing way.

After a moment of awkward silence among the three, with Artemis staring at the red hair in front of him, Holly lifted a hand to reveal an icy blue eye.

"Well? Get on with it."

He shook his head and continued. "_Mí Samain_ Irish form of the name Samhain, pronounced Sow-in. Surely you have heard of it? Your magic should have translated it."

"It did. I don't know what it is."

He paused, a petulant frown on his lips. "Ah. Well, Samhain was the Pagan Irish celebration on the thirty-first of October and the first of November. The fertility ritual was important, in part perhaps connecting with the waxing power of the sun, symbolized by the lighting of fires that the livestock were driven through to bring to the slaughter, and the people danced around in a sun-wise direction. Large bonfires marked a time of purification and transition, protecting them while the _sidhe_ gates opened. With it were ritual acts to protect the people from any harm by Otherworldly spirits, like the _Aos Si. _It symbolized the ending of the harvest season and the beginning of winter._ "_

She stared dumbly at him, as if not quite sure how to respond.

"Sooo… A giant love-making festival?"

…Or …maybe she did have a response.

"Erm… No, that's Beltaine…"

"Yes, yes it was."

Holly's head jerked toward the demon. "N1! You should not even know what that is! You're still a kid!"

The imp's shoulders shrugged. "To much time with Mulch, I guess."

She waved a hand in frustration and impatience. "We'll fix that later. But how is this relevant to me?"

N1 smiled. "Why, the festival is the cure to your ailment."

She sat up with wide eyes. "Erm… come again?"

The smile turned into a malicious smirk. "You heard me right. Samhain is the key. You see, back when we had just recently fled the above ground world, we oft… interbred. Samhain was such a time we did so. Beltaine was humans love making, Samhain was ours. It helped keep relations warm with the sympathizers, you know." He gained a mock thoughtful look that was belied with a smirk. "Or maybe it kept relationships steamy… either way. I digress. An old spell would turn all elven woman- who were considered the most beautiful- into humans, and then allow them to retain their magic. They could keep this form for a year, time enough for their…activities… and then to bear the child."

Both Artemis and Holly stared at the demon with incredulous eyes.

"So, Holly is here to…"

"So I am human so I can…"

N1 giggled delightedly, his knees bouncing on the bed as he laughed. "No, Frond, _no_! You have merely been included in the spell. I assume that, when your mind was attempting to connect with your body, it had to grasp on the only connecting factor: Artemis. When a glimpse of humanity was brought into your system, it transferred to the quickest _format_, per say, it could do. _Mi Samhain_."

Artemis brought a hand to his lips pensively. "So it transferred similarly to Einstein's equation of energy-mass equivalence?"

The demon nodded, even as Holly interjected.

"So, explain this. What the heck happened to me, anyway? At the beginning, I mean."

Here Artemis sat down beside her, elbows resting on his knees as he gazed at her in a scholarly way.

"Your soul was literally being pulled from your body. All of our meddling in time caused your atoms to be slightly jumbled, as we have pointed out many times before. But this time, your body was also burdened with the after-effects of the rune. So your essence was pulled back into the stream."

Holly's brow furrowed. "So… how did I come back?"

"I…I had to reassemble your memories. N1 set up a connection not unlike the one from Hybras. And… then, as he explained, you were included in the Samhain spell. And here you are."

'How long will I be like this? If… If it's even temporary." her voice was ridden with a resigned despair as she stared down at her body, the curves, lengths and skin as unfamiliar to her as any stranger.

N1 paused, waving a finger in the air as if conduction a musical orchestra. "Six… no, nine months. It's March now, we must wait until November."

She jerked around like she was burned. "_Nine months_?_ Nine?_ Are you crazy? What am I suppose to do until then?"

N1 shrugged. "Live. Explore. Ehhh… Oh, yes, and find the sacrifice. Other than that-"

Holly jerked her head from her hands. "_Sacrifice_?"

Artemis nodded furiously. "Yes. That sounds rather worrying."

N1 looked between them as if they were beyond hope. "The Sacrifice? How could you not… Oh, never mind. The Sacrifice. You need a sacrifice. It's more of a ritualistic thing, however. They don't really sacrifice anything. It is slightly painful, but that is to be expected: it is transferring your elfin-ness from the Earth, through the 'sacrifice' into you."

Both human occupants blinked in unison as they stared at the imp. Holly was the first to speak.

"So… how do I find this… _sacrifice_?"

N1 bit his lipped and nodded as if in thought. "The sacrifice… has to be three items that embody you, in your elfin days. It is up to you to decide what they are, but you have to choose correctly, or you will have to wait another year."

'Oh _Gods_…" Holly muttered, carding a hand through her now-thoroughly-mussed hair.

Silence sat heavily upon them for a minute as Holly contemplated how she would do this; Artemis wondering how he was going to handle this.

This silence reigned until Artemis, somewhat awkwardly, cleared his throat.

"Ah, N1… I believe Holly has had a very long and obviously stressful day. I think it would be wise for her to rest in solitude. May I escort you out?"

N1 blinked, and then nodded quickly as his gray feet slid onto the carpeted floor. And, with a sound much akin to that of old parchment against a hand, he shuffled out, Artemis closing the door behind him.

As darkness slid over the room with the absence of the hall's light, Artemis sighed. He walked silently back to Holly, clicking on a wall sconce on his way. His weight sunk the edge of the mattress beside Holly, and she turned her head to look both up and back at him.

Her eyes, he decided, had such a deep sadness about them. The darkness only seemed to turn the colors deeper, pulling in slight flecks of light.

Not knowing what else to do, he slid a hand onto her shoulder and held it there for a long moment.

"You should get some rest, Holly. Tomorrow, we shall begin anew."

She sighed. "Artemis… what do I do?"

He gripped her hand as she-waveringly- clambered back into the cushions and slid her legs under the duvet.

"I don't know Holly." He added a bit of extra confidence into it. Some that he did not feel. "But we shall figure this out in the morning, contact your friends belowground, and straighten this all out."

He strode confidently out of the room, and, with one foot in the door and one out, he turned back over his shoulder to see her watching him.

"Goodnight, Holly."

She nodded and slowly, _slowly_, closed her eyes.

He shut the door quietly, and leaned his forehead against the wood panel.

How was he going to get through _this_?

* * *

**Whoa! You got this far? Better man than me, and I had to write it. I wouldn't wanna read it. Encourage the poor author, le doth hoil? :)**


End file.
